The principal objective of this project is to establish a comprehensive framework for professional and academic activity in Health Facility Reuse, Retrofit, and Reconfiguration. This will be accomplished by evaluating significant attempts to extend the useful life of existing health facility resources and by developing policy positions on critical issues concerning the recycling of health facilities. The central activity of this project will be a multidisciplinary conference with both invitational and public components, held under the auspices of the Health Service Planning and Design Program in the Graduate School of Architecture and Planning, Columbia University. Approximately 30 highly experienced individuals from the architectural, planning, construction and health administration professions will be invited for the purpose of preparing, presenting or reacting to position papers on critical issues. The proposal also anticipates an enrollment of approximately 200 additional participants coming primarily from the AHA, AIA and HSAs. The products of the conference will be a draft statement of policy issues identifying the needs and priorities of reuse, position papers investigating critical issues, an annotated bibliography on the subject, project awards in the area of Health Facility Reuse, Retrofit, and Reconfiguration and a list of research priorities. Ultimately, the conference will provide a needed comprehensive evaluation of health facility reuse and lay the foundation for the expanding future of these activities in the health facility planning and design professions.